


Titfight at the Beach! Kate Upton VS Lindsey Pelas

by NicoleSWrites



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleSWrites/pseuds/NicoleSWrites





	Titfight at the Beach! Kate Upton VS Lindsey Pelas

It's a beautiful day on the Santa Monica beach strand and Kate Upton decides to go for an afternoon dip. She lifted off her shirt to reveal a dark blue bikini. Her big 34DDs stretched the fabric of the bikini past its limits, as her generous cleavage threatened to bust out the sides of the much-too-small garment. She pressed her arms together to make her impressive cleavage look even deeper as she made her way to the water.

As she got close she saw someone else on the beach, surrounded by a small crowd of people.

It was Lindsey Pelas, wearing nothing but a pink one piece that, even from a dozen feet away, Kate could see was simply overflowing with titflesh from her rumoured 30HH bust! She was posing for them, shaking her huge tits and letting people feel them to dispel any doubts of their authenticity.

Upton's jaw dropped as she stared at the blonde's ginormous tits, which suffice to say had her own substantial rack completely outgunned! Lindsey's cleavage completely filled the swimsuit's boob-window, leaving little of her Instragram-famous breasts to the imagination. Kate didn't like how much Lindsey was flaunting herself and walked right up to her and challenged her to a titfight on the spot.

Lindsey immediately accepts and the crowd sections of a part of the beach for them to battle in. The fight turns out to be a one-sided affair as soon as they begin, as Lindsey immediately begins to pummel Kate's smaller rack with her heavyweight hooters as the blonde struggles to fight back. Upton tried to slam her breasts full force into Lindsey’s larger pair, but instead she only groaned loudly as Lindsey’s boobs barely even wobbled, while Kate herself stumbled backwards in turn!

'Wow, your tits are even weaker than I thought!“ Lindsey sneered as she arched out her back, pushing out her massive mountains, "Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got?”

Kate was growing more angry by the second, feeling Pelas' massive tits pressing her own pair flatter by the second. She managed to shove her tits outward, knocking the busty blonde back a step or two. No way was she going to let this bitch humiliate her like this, not in front of all these people. Kate then removed her blue one-piece and threw it into the crowd, as a small fight broke out over who would claim the prized garment. Lindsey simply smirked in response as she too shimmied out of her own suit, though much more slow and teasingly, letting her enormous juggs out into the open air with a heavy bounce.

Kate's eyes bulged out as Pelas released her breasts for all to see. They look even bigger than they did in her swimsuit! she thought to herself.

Further incensed, Upton lunged at Pelas and gave the busty Insta model all she had left in her. The statuesque blonde starts to titbox her wildly, slamming her smaller, but still huge boobs left and right against Lindsey's larger globes as she tried her hardest to wear the bitch down. Kate's titslaps were stronger than most women's, and would have reduced any other woman to tears with just a few hits, but Lindsey's enormous juggs were stubbornly tanking each slap like they were nothing.

After boob bashing Pelas for half a minute, Kate's boobs were now incredibly sore, and even worse, Lindsey's knockers were still standing tall and had barely any sign of bruising on them! “Sorry, babe!” Lindsey said with a cocky smirk as she looked down at her breasts forcing Kate's backwards with barely any feeling of resistance.

“Few girls can compete with me boob-to-boob. I’m afraid even _you_ aren’t an exception!” This time Lindsey made her move, wrapping her arms around Kate as she locks the blonde in one of her infamous bearhugs. Upton immediately began to panic as her smaller breasts were swallowed by Lindsey’s much more dominant pair. Lindsey’s enormous breasts mushroomed against Kate's prized pair as Upton struggled to keep her own breasts from haplessly submitting to the blonde's own.

Kate's knees soon buckled as she felt the pure dead weight of Lindsey’s tits flattening her poor boobs, as she struggled to push back against her aggressor.

Instead, she found her weapons for the first time in her life being heavily outgunned by her opponent’s larger than life pair. Lindsey let off the bearhug for a second, wanting to toy with her opponent before finishing her off. Kate was panting heavily by now, and was getting groggier by the minute, and it hadn’t even been more than five minutes yet. Using her massive breasts as wrecking balls now, Pelas slammed them repeatedly into Kate's weakened tits, knocking the blonde's smaller globes left and right as they were sent bouncing with each slam. Upton tried in vain to arch her back and puff out her chest to adsorb the blows, but Lindsey’s boobs were just way too powerful to be stopped by her smaller orbs.

“ _Oooooohhhhhhh..._ ” Kate moaned as her tits were rammed again, throwing her head back with a long wail as she struggled to fight back tears, “ _Fuck, her boobs are so fucking big… I just can’t… beat them back… everything I throw at her… she gives it right back…_ ” she thought to herself as she was being punished by the massive globes.

Lindsey was ready to wrap things up now, having grown bored by the one-sided affair. With their breasts still pancaked together, Lindsey took her hands and parted her huge boobs, letting Kate’s poor defenseless breasts fall between them! From a top perspective, Kate’s tits can be seen getting sucked up right into Pelas’ cleavage, but since her juggs had been beaten so much, her boobs get nowhere near filling up Lindsey’s deep cleavage.

Lindsey ignores Kate’s crying and presses her giant juggs together with her hands, further crushing Kate’s tits inside her expansive cleavage. Kate’s boobs are squished every which way inside Lindsey's bigger globes.

“I always feel bad when I do that to other girls. I've never met a chick yet whose boobs don't completely disappear inside my cleavage!” Lindsey taunted as she continued to titbox Kate’s boobs. Kate was in too much pain to reply, so Lindsey simply lined up her huge tits with Kate’s reddened globes, “After this, I hope you’ll remember that before you try to pick another fight with those pathetic bumps of yours.”

Lindsey gave Upton another devastating tit slam, repeating the move a few times, switching between this and more slaps as she tried to switch up her technique to keep things interesting. The result was always the same: Kate moaned louder with each hit as her tits grew weaker by the second.

But now Lindsey was bored, and wanted to wrap things up. She thrust her giant bosom forward all of a sudden! Kate could only gasp as Lindsey’s bigger juggs smashed into Kate’s with a loud smack, knocking Upton to the ground as the blonde sprayed sand everywhere upon her landing. Before she could get off her back, Lindsey suddenly comes crashing down now in an ironic twist of fate, dropping her massive knockers onto the defenseless Kate Upton in a move that she knew the blonde was usually the one performing...

... the Boob-on-Boob Splash!

Kate opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out but air, as she feels her breasts instantly caved upon impact as Lindsey's titflesh lands on top of her own! Kate's breath is depleted as she feels the intense weight of Lindsey's bust pancaking her own pair down into her chest, easily heavier than any of her previous challengers she'd ever come across. With a loud strained grunt, Kate tries to arch her back as far as she can, but Lindsey's juggs refuse to move.

"Tsk tsk, quit laying around, Kate - you're in a titfight, you know!" Lindsey giggled as her enormous breasts caved in those of the blonde. Kate tried in vain to arch her body and push back as far as she could, but still Pelas' dominating juggs weren't moving in the slightest! "You... have been in a titfight before, right, Katey? Oh, wait, that’s right! You only pick on girls lower than you in the alphabet."

"Just... shut UP, you... dumb bitch....!" Kate grunted back. Kate tried even harder, managing to briefly lift Lindsey's huge breasts very slightly. Upton's body shook with the strain as she attempted to balloon her large breasts out further, but then all of a sudden Lindsey simply leaned in, crushing Kate Upton's once-unbeatable rack back onto her chest, forcing Kate back down on her ass into the divot it had left behind her in the sand as the blonde let out a defeated grunt.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight. I gotta say, I'm kinda disappointed!" Lindsey said in her valley girl accent as she looked down at her opponent with a smug air of satisfaction, "Looks like between you, me and Charlotte, I'm the real titfight queen now. Why don't you have her fight me? At least she might actually hold her own against me!"

The small crowd began to cheer Lindsey's name as Kate struggled to escape the epic boob-on-boob pin, refusing to go out in such a humiliating way! Kate just couldn't find any way to keep Lindsey's rack from rolling over hers and leaving it deflated,. She didn't know what was taking a worse punishment - her tits or her ego!

Both were pretty flattened by now. Just when she thought the punishment was over, Lindsey managed to pin Upton's wrists to the mat and, in the biggest display of dominance, began to swing her huge breasts like two pendulums, knocking Kate’s defeated globes across her chest. Kate groaned in agony, begging her to stop as she fluttered her watery eyes.

Eventually, Kate was pulled to her knees as Pelas joined her, wrapping the blonde bombshell in a final boob-crushing bearhug. Lindsey's face wore a look of pure sadism as she crouched low, positioning her massive bust beneath Upton's while she cupped her hands behind the straining blonde's bowed head. Straightening herself back up, Pelas forced Kate's iconic breasts up and back in an epic display of her titpower, burying Upton's flushed face between her own set of DDs!!!!

Trapped in an epic self-smother, Kate squirmed frantically as she tried in vain to break out of the hold. But Lindsey's big boobs kept Kate's firmly in place over her own face until finally Upton began to gasp and struggle to breathe...experiencing firsthand just how effective her own trademark breast smother was!

After a few minutes, Kate had finally succumbed to her own breasts and slumped limp in LIndsey's arms. Lindsey stood up and planted her foot on the unconscious Upton's chest and posed for a few photos before getting a wicked idea. Lindsey picked up Kate's bikini, twirling it between her fingers by the strap. She finally managed to do it up, but just barely. The straps no longer touched her skin, and the entire garment groaned as the overtaxed bikini struggled mightily to contain her huge rack.

Kate's top felt a lot more tighter compared to her own bikini, almost strangling her girls as the cups struggled to hold the sheer amount of titflesh inside them! She breathed in deeply, smiling to herself as she heard the straps creak with exertion. She wished Kate was still awake to watch her rip apart this itty bitty bikini, but she would enjoy doing so nonetheless.

The bikini stubbornly remained strapped as Pelas breathed in and out, but she knew what to do. Taking another deep breath, she arched her back slowly, watching as her chest expanded outwards towards the audience. The top groaned louder, struggling violently as it fought to contain the blonde's mighty globes. She continued to balloon out her chest until finally she heard it. She knew the bikini couldn't resist her strength forever.

The straps at last tore it the defeated garment fell to the floor. The crowd of beach-goers cheered at Lindsey picked up the destroyed bikini top and slung it over her shoulder. The seams were ripped up the front, having lost the battle to the superior power of Lindsey Pelas' indomitable rack.

"Oops!" Lindsey said as she turned on her heel and walked away.


End file.
